The Truth of Odette
by AnnaMariaNordlade
Summary: Based on the game 'Love and Death: Bitten'. I suggest that you play the game before reading. Enjoy.


**Hey everyone. Let me tell you a story. In the beginning of the new year I played a game called 'Love and Death: Bitten'. It's about a girl (Victoria) trying to free a vampire (Damon) from a curse casted by a evil vampire-witch (Celeste). And it was a great game, but the ending disappointed me a little. Anyway I read the game's reviews and I noticed that many people wondered what happened to Damon's sister, so I have written a fanfiction about who I think Damon's sister really is. Enjoy.**

* * *

She left the castle after the horrible night, where her brother lost everything. He had shouted to her to run, to escape the witch, before she could do any harm to her and before _he_ would be force to harm her.

And she had run for her life. Run as fast as she could, without looking back. She stopped when she tripped over a stone, then, too tired to get up, she cried all the tears, she had held back since her escape.

It was her fault everything. When she met Celeste, she had been happy to make her own friend. All the other ladies, she had known, had been Damon's acquaintens. Celeste had seemed like a great person who loved having fun. Of course it had bother Odette, that she only saw Celeste after sunset. Why hadn't she seen back then that there was something wrong with that woman?

When she introduced her to Damon, she had been so proud of it. She had made her own friend, who _she_ could show _her brother_. Now she wished that she had never done it. Celeste had immediately showed an interest in Damon, but back then it didn't look much, Odette had believed.

Has Celeste either been really good to hide it from her, or had she been too stupid to see the signs, before it was too late?

When she finished crying, she stood up to continue her escape. Where she was going didn't matter. She just needed to get away.

͏

Time passed and Odette had walked and walked until she felt that she was finally safe. She had come to a village, where two old sisters, Dolly and Molly, took her in without asking questions, because they could see that it would be hurtful for her to talk about it.

Odette chose to stay with the sisters, where she learned a lot of thing. Dolly and Molly were both witches and masters in reading in the fates. They asked Odette if she wanted to learn it, and she agreed. It might be helpful one day, if Celeste decided to come after her to finish it off.

She enjoyed learning magic with the sisters. And when Molly and Dolly both died, Odette took over their spell books, ingredients and cauldrons. She moved to a new village and opened up her own shop for elixirs and charms.

But sometimes in the middle of the night, she would wake up after a nightmare about her brother and Celeste and a lot of bodies and blood. That kind of dreams could keep her up until sunrise. There moments were she would sit by the table and consider going back to fight against the witch, but she couldn't get herself to it and then she would cry.

A year passed by and Odette had settled down in the village. He met and fell in love with a good man. She never told him of her past and it seemed like he understood her. The past could really hurt people.

They got married and lived happily for many years.

͏

Years later, when her husband died and her children had grown up to live their own life, she moved to a village near the castle. She did not know why, but the fates told her to go back to where it all began.

And what did she return to?

A village haunted by terror and death. The people there lived in fear. When she had arrived, she heard that a married couple had been killed by 'the witch's' monster, leaving their young daughter in care of her uncle, the mayor of the village.

She saw a glimpse of that child, a little redhead named Victoria, and felt a deep sympathy for her. Victoria looked like she was trying very hard not to cry, when she knew that people were looking at her.

Odette bought herself a house between the village and castle. Hopefully she could be able to predict a new attack and warn the people.

͏

One night when a new attack had happen, Odette went down to the village hoping that she could catch a glimpse of her brother.

There were a lot of people gathered together in the village. Some were angry, but most of them were scared.

As the mayor commanded everyone to go home, Odette looked around to see if Damon was nearby anywhere. Her vision wasn't as good as it used to be, especially when it so dark. But then she saw him. He was standing on the roof on the house, glaring on the people of the village. His unchanged face brought back all the memories she had buried in her heart. All the times he had played with her, laughed with her, argued with her and been there with her. Her whole childhood.

For one moment their eyes met. He was looking at her, and she was looking at him.

_Run, Odette. Run. Don't come back. Save yourself._

He turned away from her at once and vanished into the darkness. She only got one look at him. One look after so many years.

But one look was enough.

He had not recognized her.

With heavy heart she turned around and left.

* * *

**Hello again. Those of you who has played the game will know that Odette is the old woman, who talked to Victoria before she went to Damon's castle. I think that she's Damon's sister, who managed to get away from Celeste. She is the only person in game who believe from the beginning in Damon.**

**Well, I hope that you enjoyed it. Have a nice day.**


End file.
